Upgrade: Append!
by Viviana's Tears
Summary: "He changed. He used to be caring and sweet with her but now he wouldn't even talk to her, he became cold and uncaring. Was he really Len? Or was there a Len that cared about her?" Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my dear readers, I know I haven't updated my other stories but I had to do a Vocaloid one:3_**  
**_I hope you guys like it and if you have any questions, just ask me!_**  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids._**

* * *

...**Chapter One**...

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No"_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"I said no, I'll tell you when we are there, okay?"_

_"Alright...are we there yet?"_

_"Rinny! Stop it!"_

_The young blond boy was holding the hand of blond girl, the blond girl had her eyes closed as the pair of twins walked down the concrete path of the garden. The only place that the twins though of it as their own 'special' place was the garden, the twins with help of the other Vocaloids made the garden this beautiful. The garden was located on the backyard, the garden was well tended, with the softest grass that isn't scratchy a slight wind which brings out the beauty of the garden even more. Flowers of different species and colors grew everywhere in the garden._

_Along the concrete path, flowers grew from lilies to a few other unnamed uniqued, beautiful flowers. As they followed the path, the blond girl whined, "Len, we there yet? I'm getting tired already, can I open my eyes now? The boy laughed, "We almost there, Rinny! Can you wait another two minutes?" She squeezed his hand and pouted, "Alright but are we there yet now?"_

_As the blond came to a stop the girl bumped into his back, "Oww! Why did you stop?" She asked, rubbing her forehead to ease the pain from the bump. "You can open your eyes now, Rinny! Taa daaa!" He steeped aside to let her see what was in front of her, Rin opened her eyes and saw a four feet tall orange tree. The orange tree was planted in the middle of the growing sunflowers that grew six feet away._

_"..." _

_"Say something Rinny! You don't like it?"_

_"...Are you retarded? I don't like it-" _

_"I knew you would like it but Kait-"_

_"I love it so much that I would go thank Kaito for making you buy it " _  
_She exclaimed happily. His brother had bought her this precious orange tree for her and now she could get her oranges for free! He knew his brother would grant any wish she wished for but this...She would have never guessed it. He always though and did things for her before thinking about himself._

_She shrieked happily, and tackled him with a hug but he couldn't support her weight and the blond twins fell on the soft grass. She still couldn't believe that his brother bought her own orange tree and planted in their backyard. 'I love you soooo much, Len~' She thought, hugged him and rolled around the grass with him until Len was on top of her. Len smiled as he stood up from the grass and pulled Rin up. "I saw it when Kaito and I were coming back from the Master's house and I though I could give it to you as a present for being such awesome little sister!" He grinned, patting my head as he said it. 'Aww~ He called me an awesome little sister...wait...' She though, and saw him grinning. How dare he call me a little sister!?_

_"Len, should I remind you that I'm older then you? Or did you forget again, my dear Len?" She bragged, stomping her foot on Len's left foot. He was the younger twin and he dare say I'm younger one, I know that I may be smaller than most people my age but that doesn't mean that I'm younger. "I kno-Ouch!" He yelped, staggering backwards and then falling on his butt. He looked up at her and giggled, "Im sorry, Rinny!" Rin lied, "Oh! what was that Len? I didn't hear you from all this music, I'm hearing~" Len giggled again, "What music? Okay, I'm sor-" But his giggling stop and he had a unreadable expression and got up from the ground, he pulled her closer with her shirt and snarled, "As if! Why should I apologize to an annoying twin?" He pushed her making Rin staggered backwards, Rin's eyes widened and backed away from him. Why was he saying things like that? She knew that sometimes she would be asking selfish wishes but he has never told her tat she was annoying. "Why would you say that Len?" She asked._

_Len laughed, "Why? You are asking why? Isn't obvious, you always annoy me with your stupid desires, and it's really getting old." He turned around and walked away from her, "Oh, and don't talk to me again. Alright, annoying sister?" He sneered. She stared at Len as he walked away, she still couldn't progress what was happening. Her own brother..no.. Her own twin was breaking bonds with her, but why?_  
_She couldn't understand, she cried, "Len! Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" She ran to him but the distance from him and her became farther and farther away. _  
_"Don't leave me...Len!"_

* * *

**_How did you guys like it?_**

**_Review if you want me to continue~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_"Oh and don't talk to me again. Alright, annoying sister?"_

A blond young girl, no older than sixteen, bolted out of bed, gasping for air as she grasped the bedsheets. She remembered that day, his brother, Len, gave her the orange tree and showed her how far she would go with her selfish in her dream, he pushed her away not caring about her. She remembered that after he showed her the tree, they went back inside and made a orange flavor pie. Her dreams would always seem so real like a memory and sometimes she doubt if those were dreams or reality. But she liked to dream because she dreamed about the time she spend together with Len.

She relaxed the tense muscles and looked around the room, making sure this was reality not her drams, she focus her sight on the yellow wallpaper that only covered the upper part of her walls. Yup, definitely her "reality".

Half of the walls were covered by the bright yellow wallpaper, the yellow was similar to the petals of a sunflower, bright and warm. While the rest the walls were bare, she has been trying to take the wallpaper off so that she could paint the walls but couldn't reach the higher parts of the walls. She didn't want to be reminded of him. "Rin! Stop thinking about him!" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her alarm clock was broken into pieces on the floor, right under her flat screen television. And once again, she had broken her alarm clock and she didn't even remembered hearing the alarm go off or throwing it to the floor. But this time she had threw it very close to her flat screen. She didn't mind buying another alarm clock. On the other hand, buying a new flat screen would be tricky, sure she got paid a good amount of money but it wasn't enough to buy one of the latest ones and Master would not be pleased that she destroyed.

She heard a knock on the door, "Rin, WAKE UP! Stop being such a lazy ass! Miku had to drive to the Master's house fifty minutes ago. She said you better be ready in twenty minutes." a cold voice nagged as she heard footsteps fading away. Rin could recognize that cold voice from anywhere, that once used to be joyful and cheerful. Len always used that tone with her ever since they got append, she didn't even know why he was acting like that with her. Now he only spoke to her when he had to or when he was trying to irritate her.

Rin got out of bed, and saw that the clothes she had wore yesterday were on the floor, on top of the clothes were music sheets that she was working on. Yesterday she was so tired that she didn't even changed into her pajamas, she had to finish the lyrics that she wrote the day before because they were due today.

Rin picked the clothes from the floor with one hand while the other one grabbed the music sheets, she placed the sheets on the bed so she wont forget to take them with her. She headed to the bathroom as she entered inside, she dropped the clothes inside the laundry basket. She stripped her undergarments off and dumped them on the basket, the basket was already full and some clothes were poking out from the holes. One of these days she had to wash her laundry, she turned the shower on and waited for the water to be cold. Warm showers or baths made her drowsy in the mornings, so she took cold showers. She touched the running water, it was cold enough, she stepped into the shower and let the water run all over her body.

Len was the only thing I could think about, my brother was always on my mind even when I didn't want to. He was the reason I became absent minded sometimes. It all started when we, the Kagamine twins got appended. Everything changed, our voices, our bodies and us. His voice still sounded similar to mine but was deeper and manlier so unlike Len. He looked more mature, he was almost the same height as Meiko, Len didn't look like the cute shota he was. And as for me, my voice changed into a sweeter one, I could even reach higher notes than Luka but not higher than Miku. My body was the thing that changed the most, my hips were bigger now and so was her chest, sometimes I would catch someone looking at my chest which was used to it. And that was the beginning of us separating.

Len stopped hanging with me, he became so distant from me, and told me that I was annoying and selfish and didn't want to be near me anymore. He moved from our room to Kaito's, he took all his personal belongings and left her alone. Kaito didn't use his room that that he slept in Miku's room now that they were together Len went as far to ask Master to change partners because he didn't feel like singing with me anymore but Master refused. He got mad and stormed off, and every time we had to sing a song together he would get annoyed. He became a cold jerk, he made fun of her with anything I did or said. We couldn't have a normal conversation without trying to rip each others throats out.

Rin shook her head like trying to get rid of her thoughts and started showering since she had to be ready in twenty.. or thirty minutes. After ten minutes, she came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel close to her, but almost lost the grip from the towel. Len was laying down on her bed and didn't even bother to look up to see her, he was occupied with some journal. What was he doing here? He never came inside her room unless it was something necessary or important. He was holding a very familiar orange journal, she walked closer to see the cover and read, "Diary of Rin Kagamine" . No wonder it looked familiar, how did he find her diary? She hid the diary on her underwear drawer from her dresser she glanced at the dresser to find her drawer pulled out and some panties and bras scattered on the floor. "Why did he have to be like this?" She thought. She reached to snatch the diary but Len's hand stopped her from it.

"What are you doing? Aren't you seeing that I'm reading it? Or are you blind?" he sneered, closing the journal with his hand that was holding it. She tried to break free from his hold but couldn't, when did he became so strong? She seriously did not understand Len anymore, why did he keep messing with her?

"I never gave you permission to read it! And how did you know that I hid it there?" she asked.

"Ah, well I'm your brother right?" he replied letting her hand go and sitting up from the bed. What was he talking about? She didn't understand what he was saying.

"What does that got to do with any of this?"

"Think Rin!It has to do with this dear sister"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Neither does your face, flat board!"

"Argh! Stop calling me names, Len!"

"Okay, whatever my dear flat chested sister wants~!"

It would of been better if she just ignored him instead of arguing with him like always. Rin sighed and picked a pair of black panties and a bra from the ones that were scattered on the floor. After laying them down on the edge of the bed away from Len, she waited for him to get out of her room and let her put some clothes on but no he sat there, smirking as he cross his legs.

"I need to change" she announced.

"I can see that Rin" he said.

Rin was getting tired of his bullshit..pardon my french, she pushed him out of the bed, making him go stumble to the floor as she yelled, "Then what the hell are you waiting for? Get the hell out!"

Len stood up and dusted his black jeans, "Jeez, its not like I wanted to see your flat chest anyways" he nagged as he walked out of her room and closed the door. She sighed, Why was Len such a jerk? It seem like it was his life goal to irritate me and make me dislike him more. He called her flat for no reason or maybe just to annoy her, she was about 36B but she wasn't going to tell him because then he'll tease her with her chest being to big that she can't even see her own feet or something worse.

Rin put her undergarments on and randomly picked a t-shirt and jeans from her drawer, it was a baggy green t-shirt and white jeans, she slipped on the clothes on. She brushed her hair with her brush as she took her iPhone with the other hand. She threw the brush on her bed and grabbed the music sheets from her bed. Folding the music sheets, she headed downstairs. She slipped the sheets into her pocket and checked her phone for any new notifications or messages, she found six missed calls and three messages from Master. The last message he send was telling her that she was late and if she didn't come in thirty minutes, he wouldn't tell her the good news concerning her. Good news? Was Master going to get rid of Len? Please let it be it.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. But no one was in the kitchen, not even Miku, trying to make something edible and making Kaito taste it. She grabbed the sandwich that was left on the table since it for her..probably. As she ate the sandwich, she walked into the living room, and was silent. Seriously where was everyone?

Rin looked over to her right to see Len leaning against the door, grinning as he read something from his phone. Len glanced at her and returned his gaze to his phone, "Are ya ready?" he asked. She looked around the living room, nobody was sitting on the coach, fighting for the remote control and wasn't Miku going to drop her off? Before she could opened her mouth Len said as he turned his phone off and slipped in his back pocket,"Miku and Kaito went to buy the groceries while Luka and Gakupo went to a date so Miku asked me to take you".

"I'm in your care dear sister" he grinned.

Oh my lord, she was going to kill herself or him before they got to the Master's house.

* * *

**_Thanks to all the people who review, favorite, or followed my story._**

**_ It means a lot for me and I'm glad that you guys want me to continue writing it._**

**_And I don't own Vocaloid just the plot:3_**


End file.
